As Long As You're Mine
by sonamyfanfiction
Summary: They knew why they couldn't be together and every day made it harder and harder not to just do what they wanted. However, being a hero had it's downfalls. After an upsetting and unresolved confrontation, Sonic and Amy briefly stop speaking, right up until her 21st birthday, but he knew that this night had to be special. So, even just for this moment... as long as you're mine.
1. Birthday Girl

**I'M BACK!**

 **It's been close to two years since I've written anything, and I'm excited to slowly ease my way back into things. Here's the first chapter to what will be a short story, inspired by the musical number 'As Long As You're Mine' from Wicked the Musical. A somewhat strange inspo for a Sonic fanfic, I suppose, but it's exciting to crossover two loves of mine! Be sure to read and review**

 **Ciao! x**

* * *

 _tap_ , _tap, tap, tap... tap, tap, tap, tap..._

Amy absently drummed her fingers on the counter, staring into space while she waited. She was quickly snapped back into reality when the shop assistant re-joined her at the counter. They smiled at each other as the violet coloured hedgehog that seemed to own the place handed over a beautiful red dress. The bubble gum hedgehog widened her smiled and thanked the clerk before saying good bye and walking away.

She strolled slowly through the mall and admired her dress through it's plastic protector. It would cinch her waist tightly and flare out beautifully just past her knee, the off the shoulder small sleeves completing the classy outift, she was so in love with it. She looked up and picked up the pace as she made her way to the exit where she found Rouge and Blaze waiting for her.

'Did you get your dress back ok?' Blaze questioned as the three of them walked out of the shopping centre.

'Sure did, all ready to go!' Amy beamed as she held up the freshly pressed dress for them to see.

'It's a stunning pick. I'll admit, you've got such great taste.' Rouge complimented her, the three of them headed onto the station platform, 'getting excited for tonight?'

'Of course I am!' Amy laughed.

'Good, you should be. I know everyone else is really looking forward to celebrating with you!'

'Indeed. Twenty-one is an exciting birthday celebration, right?' Blaze said through a small smile, receiving one in return from the fuchsia heroine.

As they continued to walk, Amy started to drift into her own world again, slowly leaving the train platform behind, Blaze and Rouge's conversation becoming a blur. Rouge's words replayed in her head a few times, about _everyone_ being excited to celebrate with her. She wasn't entirely sure about that, not after last week anyway. She drifted away to watching a setting sun on a cliff, leaning up against a tree and letting the wind whip through her quills...

 _'Well, I'm surprised to find you here on your own?' A familiar voice came from behind her, turning around to find a certain blue hedgehog walking up to her and she chuckled a little._

 _'Well, I would say I'm surprised you found my little spot, but when I think about it I doubt there's anywhere in the world you haven't found yet.'_

 _'Well,' Sonic began as he took a seat next to her, 'you're probably right about that.'_

 _'What a day...' Amy trailed off after a minutes silence, eyes still glued to the sunset._

 _'You'd think after all these years, Egghead would have hung up the control panel by now.'_

 _'Nope, still as evil as ever.'_

 _The two hedgehogs let a comfortable silence drift over them again, allowing themselves to take in the view. Gentle smiles spread across their faces, it was just so peaceful. Sonic went to put his hand out and lean back into the tree, but accidentally let his hand rest briefly on Amy's. They snapped out of their trances as they pulled their hands away, awkwardly - almost sadly - locking eyes before turning away and letting their hands fall into their laps._

 _'Do you think he, or Scourge or Lyric, any of them... Do you think they'll ever just let us be?' Amy asked, knowing the answer._

 _'Ames...' Sonic sighed, knowing where this was headed._

 _'I'm serious.' She said as she turned to face him._

 _'Come on, Amy, we've been over this already.' Sonic paused, waiting to be interrupted but continued when there was silence, 'I know it's awful, but you know as well as I do that we can't... we-we can't be together as long as we have enemies that would stop at nothing to hurt me, including hurting you.'_

 _'What if I don't care?'_

 _'I care. Please, Amy, don't make this harder than it has to be. I hate it as much as you do but-'_

 _'No, you don't.' Amy cut him off._

 _'How can you say that?' Sonic questioned firmly after a few seconds of silence._

 _'Whatever, Sonic.' Amy sighed as she got up to leave, too exhausted to do this again._

 _'You brought it up!' Sonic snapped as he leapt up to meet her._

 _Amy locked eyes with him, wanting to say something back, wanted so desperately to leap into his arms and for him to tell her everything was going to be alright, but the lump in her throat told her that if she did, she would probably cry... again. She watched him for a few seconds longer, but as she felt the tears start to brim her eyes, she turned her back on him._

 _'Goodnight, Sonic.' Amy sighed as she walked away._

 _'Amy, please don't-'_

 _'Goodnight.'_

Reliving that night in her head made her want to cry, but she wouldn't let herself. She and Sonic hadn't spoken since then, and she wished they had sorted it out before her birthday party tonight. She tried to remind herself that tonight was about her and that she was going to have a good time, but it didn't help much. Suddenly, Rouge's voice got clearer and clearer...

'AMY! Come on, girl, we're getting off!' Rouge screeched as she dragged the pink hedgehog off the train.

'Are you alright, Amy?' Blaze asked, cocking her brow.

'Yeah, of course!' she lied, 'just thinking about tonight!'

She smiled a little too brightly and walked ahead of her friends towards home, Rouge and Blaze exchanging a confused look between them, decided to leave it for now. The three girls made their way from the station along the dirt paths towards Amy's cottage home, surrounded by lush green meadows and other Mobian houses. They walked over the last hill to find Cream, Cosmo and Tikal waiting for them on her front porch.

'Hello, girls!' Tikal waved them over.

'Did you get your dress?' Cosmo asked before Amy held up the dress as evidence.

'I can't wait to see you in it!' Cream gushed.

'I guess we should go in and start getting ready then?' Blaze asked the group.

'We should get a move on, surely the guys will have finished setting up soon!' Rouge said as she pushed everyone through the door.

.

The boys had spent the afternoon clearing and cleaning out Tails' garage for the party tonight, putting on the final touches of decorations. The garage looked like a totally different place! So clean and tidy, and a little less full of metallic devices. It was full of balloons filled with brightly coloured confetti, streamers around the walls and a big 'Happy 21st Birthday' banner hung on the wall.

'Do you reckon Sonic's alright?' Tails whispered to Silver as he watched the royal blue hedgehog finish hanging the banner.

'Yeah? Why?' Knuckles asked, cocking a brow.

'I don't know. Something just seems... off.'

Sonic could feel himself drifting in and out of focus, merely playing with the material banner now. He sighed, made sure it was secure and jumped down from the ladder. He couldn't stop thinking about how he and Amy hadn't spoken since last week, wishing he had set it straight before tonight. He was nervous, though he wouldn't admit it. He needed to let off some steam.

'I'm going to go for a quick run.' He announced, casual as ever.

'Ok, well, don't be too-' Silver cut himself off at the sound of the wind whooshing out of the garage.

'Rude.' Shadow grunted after him, finishing with some streamers.

 _'Something's up...' Tails thought to himself._


	2. How 'Bout A Dance?

In the process of getting ready, Amy's mood significantly heightened. Her and her closest friends, all getting ready together, getting all glammed up. They drank champagne, played music and laughed until they were sore. They were having such fun already that they lost track of time, speeding through the process towards the end in order to make it to the garage on time. Amy got dressed last, quickly changing in the bathroom before coming out into the lounge room, her friends gasping as she walked out.

'Wow, Amy!' Cream gushed.

'You look incredible!' Tikal exclaimed, Cosmo nodding in agreement.

'You'll take everyone's breath away.' Rouge smiled.

Amy smiled at them through blushing cheeks, she really did look incredible. Her make up was so beautiful, her quills were now free of a head band and ran a little way down her back with a gentle curl in the ends, and her dress looked like it was truly made for her. She humored them as she twirled around, showing them the full picture as they all giggled and took photos. Even though she really was having fun, now that she was ready to leave, she became increasingly nervous about seeing Sonic, and was at war with herself about being nervous and reminding herself that tonight wasn't about him.

'Come, we better get going!' Blaze smiled as she started ushering them out the door.

 _'I wonder if he's at all as nervous as I am?' Amy thought._

.

Sonic splashed water across his face again, keeping his eyes close and his head hung over the bathroom sink as little droplets of water ran down his face. He looked at the back of the door where a suit jacket hung for him, Tails having insisted that afternoon he had to wear it. He dried off his face and sighed, pulling the jacket off the hanger and putting it on, barely recognizing himself in the mirror with an item of clothing on. He stared at himself for a minute, drifting off into nothing, hearing his own voice in his head.

 _'You're Sonic the Hedgehog, you do not get worried. Especially over things like this. Everything is going to be fine. You're fine, she'll be fine, tonight will be just... fine.'_

He was jolted back to reality, staring at himself in the mirror again, at the sounds of laughter in the living room. He shook his head, the remaining droplets of water splattering the wall and walked out to group. Knuckles and Tails were having a drink, Shadow and Silver fiddling with their jackets, looking about as uncomfortable wearing them as Sonic was. He went and got himself a drink, and one each for the other hedgehogs before making his way over to them. Watching them fiddle with these stupid jackets made him anxious. They all made their way down to the garage to check it over once more before the guests arrived.

Fifteen minutes later, guests were starting to arrive, all dressed up and their smiles beaming. Friends from all over had come to celebrate with them: Sonic's siblings Manic and Sonia had arrived, the Chaotix team, Vanilla Rabbit, a few friends from the city that Amy had met over the years, even Sally Acorn came with Antoine and Bunnie D'Coolete. The garage was starting to fill up with good people and good vibes from all the laughing and music. It was all really kicking off, until the boys began to realise something.

'Shouldn't Rose and the girls be here by now?' Shadow asked.

'Rouge just messaged saying they're running late, but they're not far away.' Knuckles informed him.

'Oh my, God!' A voice Sonic didn't recognize exclaimed.

The boys all whirled around to where the voice came from to find a girl they didn't recognize, but assumed it was a friend of Amy's from the city, smiling wide towards the garage entrance. Amy was standing in the doorway as the other girls walked through before her, the fuchsia hedgehog giving her a small wave and a large smile. It sounded a little dramatic, but Sonic could have sworn time stood still, understanding why the girl exclaimed at the sight of Amy. He never thought she was ugly, in fact if he had to think about it, she was quite pretty, but this? She looked like an entirely different person, but he couldn't pinpoint what it was, she just... glowed. He tried to look away, but he couldn't, and it seemed no one else could either. She walked through and began to say hello to everyone. She accidentally caught his eye, and the two quickly dropped their gaze and turned back to their conversations

'Wow, Amy looks fantastic!' Silver smiled widely as they joined up with the girls.

'She really does!' Cream agreed with him.

'The place looks great, guys.' Cosmo smiled at them.

'I'm actually surprised at how different it looks.' Rouge smirked.

'Ye have little faith, bat.' Knuckles rolled his eyes.

'Well, then, here's to a good night!' Tails raised his glass, as did everyone else.

The party was going off without a hitch. Everyone was drinking, dancing, eating, laughing, it couldn't have been going better. The sun was beginning to set, the rays shining through the garage and making the confetti balloons sparkle and lighting up the dance floor. Amy had finally made her way through saying hello to everyone, admittedly taking her time on purpose, the thought of standing in front of Sonic was making her feel sick. When she was out of options, she pulled herself together, knowing she would have to go over there eventually anyway. She smiled towards them, and began to walk.

 _'Keep it together, act normal. At the end of the day, he's still a friend. Just be normal.' Amy coached herself._

'I'll be back in a minute, guys.' Sonic said to the group quickly before dashing upstairs.

 _'Un-freaking-believable.'_

'Happy Birthday, Amy!' Silver exclaimed when she reached them, bringing her in for a friendly hug.

'Look at you! Very classy.' Tails complimented her.

'Looking good, Rose.' Shadow raised his glass to her.

'Are you having a good time?' Blaze asked, clinking glasses with Amy.

'The best!' Amy giggled, though it hadn't gotten a little disappointing in the last seven seconds.

They all continued to chat for a little while, the bubble-gum hedgehog forcing herself to forget about that damn blue hedgehog for the rest of the night. She continued to mingle with everyone there, her mood going back to what it should be on her birthday the more people made her laugh, made her dance, made her eat. When the sun was almost set, the last little bits of colour still radiating in the sky, she finally sat herself down for a breather and to get some feeling back in her feet. Sonic was already back downstairs, talking to Vector but completely zoned out as he watched Amy take a seat.

He watched Tikal walk over and join her, the two smiling at each other and talking... she looked so lovely. He was being an idiot and he knew it, but again, didn't want to admit it. He felt terrible about what happened last week, and even more terrible about not having said a word to her tonight. He had to fix it. He couldn't deal with all the awkwardness any longer. He knew what she wanted, and even though he had admitted it to no one but her yet, he wanted it too. But they couldn't, and he stood by that. But there had to be something...

'Hey, I'll talking to later, alright, Vector?' Sonic said before realising he was cutting the crocodile off, and walked away.

He had never felt like this before. He could swear he was sweating through his jacket, surely it was dripping wet. He could actually feel his heartbeat in his neck, wondering if it might leap out his throat. He felt so sick he thought his stomach might explode, even his vision was starting to blur. This was such a new feeling that he hadn't even recognized it as nerves at first. He was getting closer to her. He wanted to turn around and run, but he wasn't going to be a coward, he told himself, not this time.

'How 'bout a dance?' He said before his mouth could stop him as he held out a hand to the birthday girl.

Tikal hid her surprise as fast as it came, but the cerulean creature caught it. The peach echidna gave them both a smile before she got up and left as quickly as was polite. Amy probably didn't notice, she was so shocked that she wasn't even sure what shocked her most. The fact that he was voluntarily asking her to dance, of all things, or that this was the way he was striking up contact again. She was frozen in place, but her brain screamed at her to do something before he walked away. She snapped herself back to the man in front of her, gave him a polite smile and took his hand...


	3. That Was Fun

_'Oh no, what if he can feel my hands shaking?' Amy wondered as they walked to the centre of the room._

 _'God, I hope she can't feel my hands sweating!' Sonic thought as they stopped on the designated dance floor._

Sonic brought her into him, one hand on the small of her back and the other holding hers. They still said nothing as they swayed in time with the music, not even looking each other in the eye. Amy looked around to see if anyone had noticed them, and she was grateful to find that no one had. The song faded to an end and the silence was quickly filled by a new one, a beautiful, dramatic intro filled the room.

'Oh, I love this song.' The fuchsia heroine said more to herself than to Sonic, his ears pricking up at the music.

'Kiss me too fiercly, hold me too tight.. I need help believing, you're with me tonight..' Amy sang as she swayed in the blue hero's arms, humming some more of the lyrics.

He'd never heard her sing before, she had quite a beautiful voice. He felt himself getting lost in her voice, the words, the music. They continued to move around a little more now, more than just swaying to the music. He wasn't sure how it happened, but his hand had lost hers and found it's way to her back with the other, her hands finding his shoulders.

'And just for this moment, as long as you're mine.. I've lost all resistance, and crossed some borderline.. and if it turns out it's over too fast, I'll make every last moment last.. as long as you're mine.' Amy finished, her tension easing as she found her head resting against his chest as they danced.

'Maybe I'm brainless, maybe I'm wise..' Sonic starts to sing quietly.

 _'Oh my, God. He knows the song.' Amy thought as her eyes shot open._

'But you've got me seeing through different eyes..'

 _'Is he looking at me?' Her heart beat faster as she felt his head tilt down._

Sonic continued to hum the lyrics, looking down at Amy as subtly as he could. When he looked up, he realised people had started watching them. The initial knot feeling in his stomach told him to run, but that soon passed, and suddenly he didn't feel so... scared. He looked down again, the rest of the room fading away as he continued to hum. A small smile spread across his face as he took one of her hands again before spinning her around the room, startling the pink hedgehog.

'Every moment, as long as your mine,' they both started to sing in a whisper, 'I'll wake up my body and make up for lost time.'

Sonic pulled away slightly so he could see her, making her look right into his eyes.

'Say there's no future, for us as a pair...' Sonic sang.

'And though, I may know, I don't care...'

'Just for this moment, as long as you're mine.' They spoke in sync.

They slowly came to a halt, their eyes locked on each other's. The song came to an end, but the two hedgehogs didn't even notice until the other guests started applauding, snapping them back to reality. They looked around with awkward smiles, Sonic scratching his quills the way he did when he got embarrassed. When everyone finally went back to their conversations, they gave each other a small smile before Sonic tilted his head towards the door, gesturing her to follow him.

They made their way out the garage door and towards a tree on the other side of the path. Sonic took a seat at the base, Amy content standing for a little longer as she watched the remainder of the sunset. Her eyes were glued to the horizon, but watched the blue hedgehog watching her from the corner of her eye. She suddenly felt a pang of nerves shoot through her.

'So, that was fun.' She sighed nervously, trying to break the silence.

'Yeah, it was.' Sonic replied awkwardly, scratching his quills again.

'How did you know that song?'

'Uh, I don't know. I guess I heard you play it a time or two.'

Amy nodded, his response seeming to satisfy her. A silence fell over them, Sonic went from looking at her to looking around as she fiddled with her dress in an attempt to avoid eye contact. She hated it, she just wanted this fight to be over. She couldn't help replay the last time they spoke in her head, where the fight began. She felt that urge to run into his arms again, and she wondered what he'd do if she actually did.

'I don't want to fight anymore, Amy.' Sonic sighed as he looked at his sneakers, making her look up at him.

'Neither do I.' She replied as she took a seat beside him, a short silence falling over them again.

'I'm sorry I tried to brush you off.'

'You shouldn't be sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up. I shouldn't have snapped and I shouldn't have-'

'I really do hate this, you know.' He cut her off, still looking at his sneakers.

'Huh?' Amy felt her stomach twist.

'When I told you I hated this, us not able to be together, you didn't believe me.' He looked up at her, with a sad expression Amy had never seen before, 'I do, Amy.'

She watched him, his expression remaining sad. It was like a slap in the face and a punch in the gut, all her senses twisting and turning. A small part of her almost felt like he now knew what he had made her feel, but there was no satisfaction in it. She couldn't help herself now, the urge to hold him was unbearable. She leaned over and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, burying her face into some of his quills.

'I know you do, I was out of line.' She whispered, feeling him wrap his arms around her waist and bury his face into her shoulder.

They pulled apart a little, just enough so they could look at each other. Amy felt like her heart might leap out of her throat when they locked eyes, she had waited so long for this. She brought her hand to his cheek and caressed it with her thumb as she gave him a small smile. He gave a small, almost sad, smile in return before pressing his lips against her cheek. They parted almost as soon as he began, and they both let out a sigh they didn't know they were holding.

'Keeping you safe - or any of our friends safe - is more important than anything to me. I'm not doing this to hurt you.' He told her, his voice barely audible.

'It's ok.' She smiled, that being all she could muster without wanting to cry.

He gave a satisfied nod before they let go of each other, staying seated for a little longer. They leaned back against the stump of the tree and looked up at the leaves swaying in the slight breeze. While they both felt better about having sorted their argument out, there was still that ache inside them. The pain of disappointment. The twisted knots in their stomach that screamed at them to be together. Sonic held Amy's hand and gave it a small squeeze before turning to look at her again.

'You're a pretty good dancer.' He said with that usual cocky smirk, making her laugh.

'You're not too shabby yourself.' She smiled, making them laugh.

'I guess we should go back in then?' Sonic asked as the looked towards the garage entrance.

'I guess we should.'

Sonic got to his feet before pulling Amy is to hers. They gave each other a smile before making their way back into the party. As they went their separate ways to different groups, they felt like a weight had been lifted off their shoulders. It was like they had both finally come to a real understanding. While the ache of not being together still remained, they felt that at least now, they'd be able to cope with it.

And maybe some day, they wouldn't have to cope with it at all...

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, everyone!**

 **To be honest, I'm not really sure this story turned out the way I had planned it, but I hope it was a good short read for you all! Be sure to read and review some of my other works!**

 **Until next time, ciao! x**


End file.
